The present invention relates to the gluing or regluing of joints in furniture, cabinets and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to regluing and repairing of that type of joint used to glue together the various wooden parts of chairs, tables, beds and other types of furniture without having to take the furniture joint apart to effect the regluing and repair.
Heretofore it had been necessary, in order to obtain good repair of these types of joints, to take apart and dismantle the broken joint and to then apply a coat of glue to the dismantled parts of the joint and to reassemble the parts and permit the glue to set in order to join together the two parts to be repaired. This method of effecting repairs has made it necessary to dismantle the damaged joint from the remaining parts of the furniture, requiring the breaking and damage of joints to which the damaged parts are connected. This procedure further damages the furniture requiring repair and regluing, in some cases, three or four joints where only one joint initially required repair.
Attempts have been made to repair furniture without dismantling the joint by drilling a hole through the furniture into the joint to be repaired and to then inject glue into the hole and joint. The glue injectors that have been available for this purpose have not been able to either deliver the glue to the drilled hole at a sufficiently high pressure to reach the joint or have not been able to deliver sufficient glue to the joint or have been cumbersome and awkward to use and have taken a relatively long time to apply the glue.
Further, it has been a particularly difficult problem to deliver viscous glue to the areas to be repaired, to fill the glue injector with glue and to clean the glue injector after use.
Though there are various types of glue injectors available, none have been well received, commercially successful or particularly successful in use.